Rules of Magic
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: The rules of magic for my story Princess of Thieves! All made up by me, of corse! Remember the last bit in paticular, as it may come up in the future!


_These are the rules of magic for my story Princess of Thieves and any sequel. Just something to keep you occupied, and let's see if you can guess who has which power? Don't forget to read my story first/after!!_

BREAK

There are three types of magic-normal magic, circle magic and sennen magic.

**Normal Magic**

This can be used by anybody, provided they learn the correct spells, incantations, and have something through which to channel the magic, usually a staff or wand of some kind. It does require a certain amount of willpower and self-belief to pull off, and is what most people would consider magic. This can even cause things such as miracles, where the person's belief is so strong they don't need to know the incantation and pull off the seemingly impossible. This magic, however, is rarely dangerous, and is very everyday magic; it has rules and definites, things that can't be done and boundaries that can't be broken.

**Circle Magic**

This is much wilder, and can only be used by certain people who are born with it. It comes in two parts, the type and the special ability. Ten people with circle magic form a circle, but must each have a different type, and must all be correct. There are legends of an all-powerful circle of twelve, but this is impossible.

**The Type**

Each has a certain type of magic, and is attracted to their opposite member of the circle, not matter what gender. The types are as follows.

Fire

Water

Wind

Earth

Ice

Lightning

Truth

Illusions

Light

Shadow

Fire, Earth, Ice, Illusions and Shadow are on the shadow side of the circle, the others are on the light side of the circle. Circle magic is wild and dangerous, and each member of the circle has to be with their opposite, otherwise they lose complete control eventually. Their emotions also affect what happens with their magic. Here are the various things to know about each type.

Fire-Can be rather serious and dangerous, can be funny and light at times, changes mood quickly, dangerous if messed with, dominant personality, risk-taker.

Water-Nice and gentle, takes a lot to get them angry, when they are angry better watch out.

Wind-Gentle, forgiving, calming nature, again watch out if angry, quite quiet.

Earth-Serious, down-to-earth (forgive the pun), very certain and stable, takes a lot to change their views, dominant personality.

Ice-Cold to those around them, indifferent, serious, dominant personality.

Lightning-Joker, risk-taker, lucky, sparky, fun.

Truth-Serious, sad, mysterious.

Illusions-Dark, mysterious.

The other two are slightly different, being the usual leaders of the circle.

Light-The most extreme of the light side, lose control very easily, not very good at holding back, spontaneous, doesn't think things through.

Shadow-The most extreme of the shadow side, magic not unleashed until they come into contact with magic from their light, once unleashed, loyal, definite, dangerous, dark, mysterious.

**The Special Ability**

Each person with circle magic also has a special ability. The circle power generally does not affect what the special power is. The powers are as follows:

Seer-The ability to see the future/past. Often the visions come randomly, most often in dreams

Healer-The ability to heal with a touch and perform healing spells with little or no practice

Mind reader-The ability to read other people's thoughts and emotions

Telekinetic-The ability to move objects with the power of the mind. Often uncontrollable

Persuader-The ability to persuade other people to do things with the power of voice. Doesn't work on all people

Dowser-The ability to find objects and people as long as you know who/what you are searching for. Can be used if the person is a circle mage and you know their magic aura

Potion master-Instinctive knowledge of potions and poisons, able to create new ones easily and to find poisons in things, as well as being immune to all poisons

Spell-caster-The royal power. The ability to have absolute control over magic. Once a spell has been read it is easily remembered and no practice for using it is required

Spell-weaver-The ability to create new spells, to read and write in magic language automatically, gift for languages and words, can weave spells into normal talking and songs

**The Rebound Effect**

There are two ways to use Circle magic; wild magic and controlled magic.

Wild magic involves the user placing themselves almost within the stream of magic, and requires no incantation, however this type of usage is uncontrollable and has a massive rebound effect happening on the user, which is different for each person, and usually involves the person's worst fear. Using simply your own type of magic not to do anything, or using most special abilities does not require wild magic. The only one that does is spell-weaving, or the gift of imagination, which involves the person placing themselves into the stream of magic and allowing it to flow through them, telling them an incantation for what they which to happen. Because of this, spell-weavers often only live to around twenty, twenty-five at maximum unless they met their opposite.

Controlled magic is using known incantations with little or no rebound effect.

**Legend of the Circle of Twelve**

While most circles consist of ten members, there is a legend about an all-powerful circle of twelve, who will be able to defeat Zork once and for all. However, this is impossible for two reasons. The first of which is that in this circle, there must be at least one person with each special ability, and all spell-weavers were killed thousands of years ago, and none have been born since, therefore making the circle of twelve impossible. Not only that, but where in the circle would the extra two members fit? The rules of the circle just do not allow for there to twelve members. Thus, this legend, while attempting to give hope to people who face ultimate evil, is simply that, legend, and has absolutely no base in fact whatsoever.

**Sennen Magic**

Commonly known as Shadow magic, this is different to Circle magic. The ability to affect souls, able to split them and seal them either in objects or the Sennen realm, commonly known as the Shadow realm because of it's shadow like nature. This magic is usually channelled through a Sennen item, of which there are only seven, and only some can handle them. Most who can also have Circle magic, although not all. Sennen magic is directly involved with Zork the Dark One, as when it is used it drains a person's energy and that energy is fed to Zork, and the more of it is used the more of the person's power is drained and fed to Zork. It should be used cautiously and only in emergencies.

BREAK

_Tell me what you think please!! Yes I made this up, it's cool, huh? R&R, and don't forget my story!!_

_P.S. Also don't forget to see if you can guess who had which power!!! (Before it comes up in the story, obviously)!!_


End file.
